120 Days in Elwood City
by Asimov's Ghost
Summary: A sobering exploration into sexual deviancy through the lens of Arthur and Friends
1. Day 1

A Stroy of Love, Friendship, and Extreme Bukkake.

120 Days in Elwood City feat. Arthur and his niggas

(Soundtrack: The Chronic by Dr. Dre feat. DJ Wanka)

Day 1

Arthus (Arthus is Arthir's twin brother, rememmbver dis, its very importatn to the story ;) ) and Arthur toook a deep breathe. they were about to do what noon had done befor: become abject and total slaves to Binky's cum...tey opened their moths. Binke (with ahart of gold) stepped forward. he pushed it out of his stomcah. He had a bulldog''s dick… curled up amd pink. , and completely useless due to bulldogs being incapable of naturally copulating. his sperm was waek. Binke sought to compesate for his lack of pussy by creating oceans of cum on those who percieved to be weeker than hims, especially Arthur and Arthuss, the two weakest twinks he could find in all of Elwood City. He had mastered the arts of ejaculation and masturbation by practicing for hours in the bathroom. He could now shoot hot ropes of cum across the room and into the toilet with perfect accuracy. He loved the splash it made when it hit the toilet water. he would often drink out of the toilet after words as dogs are known to do.. as he had a raw thirst after he coomed. Both arthursna dn arthurs were exicted to be picked. they wanted to drawn in his seed. they had fantasizied about it for days since they went to summer camp and had the same bed in cabin with binky's dick on the blanket. He looked online one day and found an article, . he Top Three Semen Enhancement Pillhummed to Top Three Semen Enhancement Pillshimslef, I can cum hard. he put a sharpie in his asshole for good luck. he had previously tested his skill on a hot local in his area, she was a fa t middle aged marrie -d bitcH. ((muffy's mom)) he had plastered her face with a splash of seamen andrope it took little time for her to swallow it up, the seed filled her mouth and she gargled it like mouthwash before she shawlloed and made a rude burp afterwards, a little bit of cuum cam up wit da burp. filled with rage, binke had taken a plunger and made her vomit it forth as he pumped her face with a used plunger. He felt truly satiated as the warm cum was in his sight again and he puled out his 2005 cell phone and took a low res picture for later use….. even tho he had taken what was rightfuly his back from the fat bitch arthur and arhtus would do better. they wante to play in his cum and make a slippy slide but they musnt look at his cum. must deviert their eyes. only he could see the cum. he smeared the cum on his glisten. bratly in the moonlight. he picked up arthur and arthus and iwth his moist arms threw them up in the air like a couple of pizza pies up and down and all around… they njoyed splashed and playd in it liek two children splashing in a ktty pool in theyre backyaurd, complet with the giggles that little children often make when playing in a kitteh pool..The temptatoin was too great and they tried to capture and store the cum, but pinky saw and scraped it backin to his malformed cock sweleed to thrice its sice as he reocvered his seed. He farted then dfelt better. That gave hum a relly gud idea that made his thrice sized cock swell to thrice the cum filled size. he filped arthur ana darhuts over and dug his fingers into their butt holes like they were and bags of luggage at the airport and starting dragging them around the room with their faces streaking against the wet floras. as he did this, he sought for the golden treasure that surely awaited him, the treausre that eagerly awaited purchase from his fingers. when he found nothing, he became enraged and decided to give up his precisou seed. he said "Here" and squized his cock into Arthus and Arthurs butt holes. enloading the resusd and Arthur cried "Cm!"

Wen all was said and done, it was a goood afternon for binky and arthur and arhuts. arthur and arthus kneled down and helped buiinky into a standing poisition like a cherleaer pyramid… then binky pulled out his sore, ragged red cock and began masterbating fiercelly. his ultiamte masterpiece was about to be made… 15 minutes of tugging and clawing at hi his cock ripped off and th ecum came direcly out of his body like a waterspout. the cum shot throuhgh Arthus and Arthus throug theyr bodies. cupping his hadns around the gushing cum and blod he managed to direct it in an artistic manner (jacson pulloc refence (credit, pls dont sue me, im very poor ;) )… and the mesage he wrote on the wall was…

"BINKE RULEz"


	2. Day 2

120 Days in Elwood City

Day 2

Francine waz a biig strong, ripped amazonian warriror who wanted to dominate waek gurl puzzy. she could rip any cock off that got shoved in her faece uszing her bear( ;) ) hands. she wood eat the bloody cock and get big strong muscles from pretein in cock. She wood say after she did this, "Hog Wild." Today, she was sopping wet and waiting for da perfect waek girl with waek pussy that she could desimate with her big big powerful muscles and tounge. She waited out side the sugar Bowl for the unspecting victimz. Muffu came out eating ice cream suggestively ;) and being a rich bitch. France confronted her and said " what kinda icecream do you enjoy?" and Muffu said "vanilla… ;)" and Francine said " guess what,, the icecream machine ran out of avnilla. it's time for chocolatoe!" and got ready to shit . She put Muffu down on her hands and nees and in one fell swooop ripped off her 10684$$$ (expensive) dress. muffu grunted and squatted over muffu's face. mUFFU said "NO" All at once, an exlosive fiart followed bya torrent of diarheea from digested cocks flooded over her face. "gugugugugugug" muffUUU went as the diaarrhea (consitsing of Buster Arthurs dad and the moose cocks) flowed freely over her face and into her moth. feeling not yet satifyed from her anal evacuation, she said "lick" and muffu without raising her head streched out her long tounge and lapped up the dingleberry cock remnatns from the harry asshole of France. she ate lots of cok and found it delicuoys. Francey used her powerful hands to rip open her asswhole big enough for a head (goatse) and stuffed muffu's head up it imediatey. "mmmhm mmmhmhmmhmhm" muffu said as she disapperared up to her neck. France's pussy began to drip with anticpation at what would cum next. france said "lick the redctum" and muffin did even as blood from torn asshole poured down her naked bod ad mixed with da liquid diarhea.. she bgan to lick the snesitve walls of da rectim and worked her way up to da large inestine. France's cunt sstarted to srapy everywhere and now puisy juce. shit. and blood. where on the ground in a pudle. as this was happening, franceine got 2 ecxcited and sliped and hit the groun, forcing Muffin up her asscompletely. Muffin used her prehensile toes to shut the asshole and it closed tighty.

"I really want to shit you out right now, Muffin/" France goaned as she struggled to stand up with MuffU inside of her. Muffu said while inside her bowels, "Im going the other, bitch" and started to work her way up Muffy's cock filled intestines where all da delchious protein was. France started to scream loudly as her cunt became a fire hydrant. Meanwhile, 3 little tapirs with there shirts off started to play in the fire hydrant liek stream (like New York kids :)), they looked at farncine and said " WHOA " as they saw muffu face imprinted agains her stomach using it as a memory foam matres. Muffu finally worked her way up to the the thraotof Francu and Francu started to choke. Her powerufl muscles cou;dn't saver her now. AS Mufu forced her body out of France, France's head exploded in a shower of blood and gore and splattered the 3 shirtless tapirs who had played in her cunt jucides. Then the police arrived and beat the 3 little tapirs to death for obviousyl exploding the head of France while ingoring Muffu who was spiritually reborn (with a craving for vore) and a completely new person after journeying through the disgetive track of Fran-sing.

She in her blood and shit covered nude form then walked home to go wwatch some vore porn staring Ed ed edd and eddy.. (Ed eats edd who eats eddy, remember this, it's very importnat to the sotry ;;;;;;;)))))))))) )


	3. Day 3

120 Days in Elwood City

Day 3

(Author's Note: This chapter is very sophisticated and features a dual narrative, something I learned in my English class so try to keep up. I do not own Arthur™. Please post constructive reviews only and please no flaming in the review section. I will remove them and flag, report, and block you. Enjoy :) )

Disclaimer: All character are 18. I don't do pedopihilila.

Warnig: THIS is one big story. if, you dont read big stories, you should not read. this story. thanks.

soundtrack: sweat dreams by Marilyn manson.

The Brain wanted to do a lot of things in his life, and fucking Mr. Ratburn's wife in front of him was NOT one of powerful inteelect coud not save him now. It all startes.. earlier that week in the shcol.

"stay her" said mr. Ratbun after class . Buy I finished almy homework said Bren. No said Rayban. You still have on mor ASS ignment to finish!. "by faggit" Arthur said as Brane looked on desirpaltyly. "I'm gonna due some 420 blaze its wiuth Arthus and taek a golden cum shower."" the brain was in a pickel.. mr. Burns looked at him in a way that mande his penis feel bad. He knew from "Stranger Danger" that when yor penis felt bad, it not a good situation. he felt uincomfortable, to say the lest. "Now", said Mr. Ratburn, u are assholic bitch and i need to find sometings out." brian said, "what is is mr.? " your brain may be big… but is this? he said as he fondled his crouch agresively. Brane's micropeen shriveled up inside. "wow!' said mr. rat. it's 10 times biger then mine granite hard! you have to fuck my wife… or your gardes will sufer..', Ratburn said as a mishcevous jewish smile unfurled underneath his Jweish rat-like snout. ratbun parted Brain's hair and stuck his dick inside bran's felt bran's inside it.

"This ismy mind control method of making mind control and tuening youinto my fuck slave." Bran desparel;y tried to resist the suggestive telepathic energy coming from ratburn's cock that would twist his gray matter to the evil hebraic magik ways of Ropeburn (kabbalah). "מאת הדרכים עוצמה של הנבחרת, שלח אליי." Mr. Ratburn intoned as Brane subcummed to the Jewish magician. bran, with mr, ratburn attached, ran to ratburn hous. he knew exactly how to make brain do tasks by brushing againts certain parts of the brain with his tip. WHeis mrs. ratburn he cummed. Here" she criedd. Brian ran to her an punched her leg. "Sorry" he whispered "whoops" said ratcburn, and readjusted his cok inside the Brain. I missed, here. Branus toook his shrivele cock and mr rat burns' wife, who loked exactly like him but with a bow on her head, spread out her vaginae. one wek later, it had become regular rouatine. every night brain had to fuck mrs. ragburn and mr. rat held on for deer life as he was thrown about like a rodeo (it got wild), he dick still atached to brain head. on 1 particuly intense sesion, As Bran's eyes and ears started bleeding from Ratburn's magik Jewish cock, ms. ratburn screamed loudly, "OY VEY!" as twat juice sparayed everywhere and the diarhhea beagn to pur forth from her shit cave. Ratbun became enraged at the sloppy mess that the Kosher food she ate had created and slammed brane down on her repeadtely with his cock until she died. "We're going somehwere esle. I think the Yiddish secks shop is where we will go next" he hissed like a serpent as he hobbled out of the room with Brane still attached to his cock.

on the same time, in the school bathroom (afterschol), Arthus and arthur looked at eachother, they had no dickss, what were they to do now? binke had told them 2 met him there for "some fun" but he bailed.. they starred at the blank spot, they looked leik manniquin men with a tiny red hole for urine to ddrip out. They both had there Johnsons removed alo()ng with the balls and the spot where the geniuals used to be was smooth like babby. (there father had told them, you will be castaraed. your fronts will be smooth and you wil have you rgenitals taken away." two weeks ago.) they tried to remain positive and enthusiastic about it. Arths instucted Arthur to "make a pointing gesture like you see a beutuful Japanese maple tree" then Arthus grabbed Arthur's finger and slammed it into his hole a=ovver and over. this is nt working siad Arthus. "we can find other ways of exploring and fondling eachother when no on e is home" "I dont mean jacking off and ramming tosy of my own ass-I mean taking sensual oils (creating from my own body fat" and lather up the nude body, rubbing ad stoking in my rancid own oils. This is what I call self pleasure., it aksjfegets me off an dturns me on. Arthur had a jar reddy to storethe cum that was releases. "I feel an explosion coming" asiad Arthus, Arthur leaned in with his Mason Jar (copyright) and prepard to catch the load. "stand Back and hold out your jar" he have a countdown from 10 and Arthus squirted out two tear sized globs of semen and landed them in the jar perfecly… a Slam duck.

As Arthr and Arthus ran out of th e school Mr. RAnbun/ attache to Brain hit them with their car with his wifes body in the . Rain bun could nt control Brain enugh to control the many subtleties of controling and operating a moving vechible- he was imparied (drunk if you dont know what durnk is stop reading oyu are too young). "OWW said " arthur.. mr. burn did not give a fuck and kept driving away to hid the rathun distracted, brain took a deeeeep breath. He had to mustard all the willpower he he could free himslef. GETOUT said bren. Ratburn shook. the dick cam loose. ratcurn fell back, dickless, like arthur and arthus and so many others. Now brance and the dickBrane did not survive( becaus the schok of the impact drove the dick to far inside) but something inside him did (upcuming plot twist ;) )

the mason jar (™) was broken now. The beads of cum it held were in danger of drippin onto th e asphalt. save the peas of cum NOW yelled Arthus.s although arthur was seriouly injurde and had lost control over his legs from a psinal injury, he began crawling towrds them, like a fledgling baby bird. they rested on islands of glASS shards, tetering pricariously from the breeze. Arthur saw tehm wobble, and knew it was soon to be tto late, so heswallowed the glass, thus preserving them. arthus looked over dying (choking on blood).. and said please give me some dont hog it al. arthur crawled over and regurgirated the cum-staned shards to him baby bird style

he vomits blood to Arthus's face, which was distracting. his ming went blank…..he awoke in a hospice. His family was there, leering at him. "wher is your dick" Arthur's father posited. "you knwo where my dick is, biutch"

"your brother is dead." But I SAVED the cum, said Arthur.

Niice, said the dad. taht is what I taught you to do. I was worrying about. it to me. Arthur shit out a piece of mason jar (copany logo) His dad took the shard and smelled it. "defiantly my son's cum" he said.

Epilog.

"Get the chicken" dad commanded. D.W. cried, "No, please, not him" Yes, it's time, the dad said stoticly. Dad put the cum on his fungertip and pushed it into the chicken. It scrrruyed and flapped may have lost a few feathers (sorry, PETA ;)) The cum bgan to activate inside the dird.

Soon, it will be ready, Arthus' Dad said ominously/… (cont be cuntinuted)


	4. Day 4

120 Days in Elwood City

Day 4

Soundtrack to listen to while reading this: tourniquet by M.M (rip columbine, 4/20/999 :( )

pt 2. La Campanella by Chopin.

Part 1. 'Silent Night "Mannheim Steamroller

Warning: This chapter contains disturbing imagery. If you have a weak stomach or didn't watch Star Wars Episode III (for prepreation), I suggest you discontinue reading.

LAnce Armstong stared at his cock. Years on a bike seat had not been kind. He needed ehlp. His testicle had swollen to the size of an orange. He rubbed gingerly the tumor that situated itself in his testicle. It vibrated and resonated every time he touched it and rubbed it. He knew that soon it would burst. and he would dying. So he needed to figure out a plan, and QUICK!

he remembered when his testicles were like smooth meatballs...like the kinds you put over classic meals like nice stromboli and pasta fagoli - "ooh it's a pooosta that's a nice sauce for the sphaghootie you gotta add a little gravy to the noodle. ooooh….", his mother used to say. now he remeberned her words with biternes. He closed his eyes and shuddered. _**if only u knew my pain… mom**_ _ **,**_ he thought with unshed tears as his hands clenched into fists and quivered. He ran to his room and smotherd in pillow. The only jey to his salvation was in Elwodo City…..

….

Meanwhil, Arthur sat in fornt of a fire on the outskirts of Elwood City. He threw a picture of Arthus into the flame. HE almost heard his screaming in pain from the heat of the fire. HE secretly wished he could truley set him on fire and watch his skin bubble and burst; his eyes popping out of his skcull like two little condoms; filled to the brim with hot, wet semen...the thought of semen got Arthus HOT and he unloaded a fresh torrent of REAL semen into the hot flames. it flet good to "jack off" (he had recieved a strapon prosthetic dick from the hostpial) again ;). after it sizzles and sparked, he leaned back and stared into the stars. "fuckin pussy. I survived the crash. and you didn't. why didnt i die with you. we were always ment to be together in eternal CUM-panionship." He thought of the Sealing he underwent with Arthus when the High Priests and High Priestesses wrapped both of them in duct tape on an altar the day they were married and pronounced them eternally inseparability. he wheeled away on his wheelchair that he had to use into the night back towards Elwood City's gleaming lights. He started down the hill but soon realized that he couldn't control the velocity which he began to gain by accelerating down the hill. he grabbed the wheels, but his hands weresoon shaved down to stubbs. He felt no pain as the pain of losing Arthus his beloved cum faggot had numbed him completely to any worldly corporeal pain. "this is it. I'm really boned." though Arthur as his final and most complete hellride began to come to an end. He embraced anihilation. THEN he saw a wheeled figure cummin towards him in the shadows of the moonlight. it was moving so rapidly uphill he could not believe. "WHO is that?" said Arthurs. "I have to save him, he is the Receiver" siad Lance.

"We need to sacrifice!", said Arthur's dad. "Why?" sad D.W. "Because Sacrifice is the cornerstone of all major religions being practiced today", Arthur's dad replied. - (i.e. Christainity, buddhism, muslim, Jewishness and yogic panting), it all began when Jesus Christ was born and them immediatley crucified by 3 "wise" men. The cruxification of a newborn baby was an innovation is the science of a practice of human sacrifice-it was a quantum leap that inspired the scientific revolution and enlightenment. "It's all happening" noted one scholar at the time.

"Ok", said D.W,

Arthur laid on the sacrificial bed which had been prepared most carefully for him. Howeever, he was not aware his bed would be used for a sacrifice… a sacrifice involving him. HE was ready to get POUNDED by gym men in a forest by his dad's fantaseid that soon a VERY buff version of Buster woudl come in and fulfil his fantasy (look up on deviantart shoutout to ARTHUR1989 and his art ;) ) His dreams were an ecscape from the ngithmare of his life. "what was the point of having a fake dick if you only had nubs for hands?" he damned that mysterious bicyclist who saved his pathetic life. Soon his life would be over anyhow, though he didn't know it yet

Francine's body was recovered. She fell unceremoniously onto Arthur's bed from the trees. Arthur didn't give a fuck where the corpse came from, he was just curious about the body that now lay across his legs. He sat up in his bed with a curious, quizzical look on his face and examined her rather grotesque body. She was exploded at both ends and looked like a Chinese finger trap of sorts. "that's intretsting…" Low and behold, Arthur put both arm s inside Francine and got stuck. "Yore trapped now" said D.W. She wheeled Arthur to the sacrifical chamber. All ofs a sudenn. ropes were tired around arthur's limbs. Huh he said. Soon, the mysterious bicyclist walked toward the bed with his raging bunny boner fully torqued and swollen testicle. He would be one of the gym men. He stuck it in Arthur's asshole. "Ouch", said Arthur as Lance left it there. He left it there to marinate in Arthur's ass juice. Arthur loked around in the dark. there were a lot of hooded figres around him he could not see there faces. "CUUUUUUUUM", they said in a low and droning voice that evoked primal fear in Arthur. we need to release the essence of Shwam Twee. That meant everyone had to pull their dicks out and let semen dribble down their legs until there is enough on the floor that the wooden floorboards begin to buckle. The hooded figures pulled out their dicks and held them in place demanded by ancient tradition. The ceremony master nodded his head to the others. They nodded back and the group began to chant in unison with pumping their dicks. "Hun, Hundo, Hunso, Hundred" they said every second as they pumped their dicks in unions to the cadence that proceeded once second at a time. Slowly but surely, there dicks began to obediantly rise at the ministrations of their talented hands as trees bow to the blowing wind. but one man's penis did not rise. the figures looked at him with confsion. he said, " no matter how hard wind the howls, the mountain does not bow though it may be weathered down over millions of years" and they were satisfied. They knew that he was one of the Afflicted. The Afflicted suffered from ED.

The only reason someone might have ED is because they are either A) Adopted B) A Bastard or C) a Test Tube Baby. "H'wooo Hun Challll" they cried and seized th e abomination. The head priest opened his mouth and out came Enzyte, the once daily tablet for natural male enhancement. It fell into the Afflicted's mouth and instantly his cock stood at attention as though on a parade ground being inspected by the Sergeant at Arms, ramrod, straight. "We may resume the Fappening" said the Head Priest. "fucking shit" thought Arthur as all this was ggoing on. They picked up the pace (as they needed to catch up to the Low God, Prim) and soon their words were a buzz at 200 Words per minute and their hands accordingly moved in resonance with the chant. Their cocks began to swell with The Giving as their mortar pestles prepared to spew forth the precious Giving. The Release was upon them. The head priest began to scream "CUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM" in a banshee wail voice that

shook the trees and penetreated the dreamscapes of Elwood's sleeping children. Elwood City would talk about from that day on the Legend of the Shrieking CumLord.

But then, a member's dick fell off. His dick still vibrated as it hit the ground as if possessed by something unholy and eldritch. "Oh no" cried the High Priestess, Ba'haa Pris Dimee. "We won't be able to complete the Sememony." "Wait!" cried Lance, "Not yet." Lance hadn't spoken since the ceremony began. None of the priests had noticed him standing there with his cock in Arthur. He pulled out glistening, fully torqued erection. He turned to Arthur and said "Thanks" as he pulled his cock out of Arthur's asshole (who was thankful that his ass juice wasn't marinating Lance's cock anymore.) Arthur rather loved the feeling of Lance's cock leaving his shit cave. - LIKE TAKING A HUUGE SHIT! The forest began to shake and the heavens sundered open. The cum god Elwood said to them, "Why have you done this thing my cum children?!", he said with anger and frustration in his voice? The priests were ashamed to stand before their CumLord and they looked down. "Lance, my chosen cum child, will punish you all for your heresy!" he roared. He pointed at the priests and with a single thought, the dicks of his former apostles fell off.

After the ceremony was over and Elwood returned to his 10,0000 year slumber, Lance collected the dicks that had fallen off and weaved them through the spokes of his TREK (™) road bike. He then proceeded to win the biking component of the Olympics and the next 10 Tour de Frances, whiwh were redubbed the Tour De Francines in honor of the girl who had been murdered by the little immigrant (Syria) tapir children.

Lance had recued Arthur twice, even if teh second time was under pretty strange circumstances. he didnt know what to make of this stranger. but there was bigger fish to fry. Now taht pretty much every male in Elwood was dickless a new order would reign of dominatrixes and shrews…

Epilogue:

Dickbrane stood from his evil lair on top of Mt. Elwood. He knew that Elwood City was now ruled by an order of Mistresses and Diva bitches who would now mercilessly punish the assholes of every man in Elwood. He turned around and swooped his cloak behind him and walked toward a cloth covered table in the deepest recesses of his evil laboratory. He teared the cloth off the table which revealed a dead chicken (guess which chicken? :) )


	5. Day 5

120 Days In Elwood City

Chapter 5

ft. Mr Hyde and Necro , "Malignant Messiah" (listent to to it, its rezllay great for tdis story.)

Soundtrack: Tubthumper - Chumbawamba/ Welcome to the black parade - my chemical romaonce.

*i'm sorry i have not upadated in a w hile. i went on vacation and then my mission (to topeka) but it was cut short …. thanks*

WARNINGG: maybe some continutiy errors...maybe...I try

Arthur's dad revealed a black satchel. he dropped the contents on the table...deh chicken (which is the last surviving dinosaur, btw*). sssome feathers were missing...probably ruffled during the semenony the month before. also, it was rotting very badly by noe. he had sown its cloaca shut after he introducted the precocious cum to prevent it from shitting it out. "This is the bird that which we will attempt to link up with Dickbrane's chichen and create a portal which we will use to take back Elwood city from the Diva Btiches, the shrews, and the mistresses. (i don't understand all of science guys, im just using my imagination, pls don't roast me.)

He presented the corpse in front of the other emasclulated men of Elmwood. they were gasthered outside the city gates in secret meeting to overthrow the gynocracy. buster, arthur, binkee, the moose, lance armonstg… we're there in a circle. they wore dune clothes. (copyright Frank Herbert and the Scify Channel)

dey gathered around the foul fowl and begin chanting. not with there dicks out or anything like last itme (this was sort of a laid back ceremony, plus the no longer had dicks). then a lightning hit the ground and they heard an ancient cry , "cock a dooe motherfucker…" as Chris Rock ™ (please dont sue) would say

I AM the Chicken God - sayd the chiken - known as chichken itza to the incans. (copyright Civilization 5 and Sid Meiers and Mexico. Im very poor, pls don't sue ;) ) e"What are your deepest desires?"

Raisins - said Arthurt'

Software - said the Bren

My tumor to go away - said Lance

Bio dad - said the moose

Cum hurricane - said Binkey

lagoo poon - said buffy

The chicken began violently clucking and convlusign in response to these conflicting demadns!

"You are not in harmony with each other. Your desires all must be one if I am to bless any of you with my fortune.", said Chichen Itza. "You must decide amongst yourselfs a unanimous cause. My chicken proxy will not survive much longer even with my divine powers. Hurry and decide amongst yourselves"

the eunuchs turned to each otehr in confusion… only one wish? what to wish. for?

"comoe on," arthurs dad said. are you guys seriously?

We shall decide who is worthy of the wish by a trial of faith. We shall become closer to chicken. they began to tar and feather their bodies. "Good!" said Arthuur's dad. now we will dredge ourselves in flour and fry ourselves in a pot of boiling oil (maybe some cum got in there). (Soul fud) - please don't sue). at this point they looked like kid cuisiene chicken nuggetts (part of this complete breakfast) of themselves

whoever floats to the surface first wins. DickBrane then said, "Like the Salem Witch Trials…. reliogus people are so fucking stupid:" "Shut the fuck up nerd." the others fell silent. It was time for the trial of faith.

*i fucking love sience (facebook ™- please do not sue)

Now, we share leave this stroy to visit another group of people...the inhabitants of Elwood City,

Meanwhile, in the city of Eldwood. The dominatrixes had splitered into different factions. The Czuchians, The Pardurals Bies, and the Creams.

"HNNNNNNGNNGNGH" said a slave boy (tommy tibble) dragging a large block of granite via a hook which wass driven into his genital hole. The slave master bitch then said, "This is your punishment. For you had a fucktool and now that you don't, we will replace that fucktool with something a lot more painful and heavy so that all males might atone for the sins commited against womankind", she said with a devious smile and a purr in her voice (femnazi). Teh dominatrixes were enjoying their new status as the dominant sex in human society and were taking full advantage of this new found dominance over the male species. Since none of the males possesed fucktools, the doms had no way to pleasure themselves naturally so they would strap dildos on the slave mouths and sit on their faces and ride the articial fucktools when they needed sexual release. The male gential holes were no good for pleasuring them. They needed something long and hard. They had to craft the fucktools themselves which was very empowering for them.

(muffu's mom was chief slave driver for the Creams, nknwon among their slaves as the hitler of facesitting… she had a bone to pick with one mr. binky barnes and had put up wanted posters of him. he woudl regret plunging her face after she slurped his fucked up cock)

Slave bitch-boy Tommy looked longingly towards the royal Palace. There, the beuatiful princess Rothkowitz stood, standing. "Oh if only I could be with the princess". A sudden sharp tug on his asshole chain brought him back to reality. "Oh right, I'm just a fucking trashcan man, I can't ever be with a princest." "Keep moving the bloacks Tommy Salami" (this was a mocking name. he had no "salami") "Ok" said Thomas (Tommy).

Up in the Palace, princest Rothkowithz looks down below upon all the fucked-up men. "Damn" she said. "I feel bad for them". "Mother" she said, "Why are the men punished. they are all so durty." they are 1000000000 times more infectious than a raw bowel movemoent of a tubercular wino." YEs, said the KKK, short for Kween Klit Krusher (not KKK ™ (ples don't sue)), but they must repent for their sins againt womankind when they violated our sacred love caves with their filthy fucktools and we were powerless to stop them. one of those filthy creatures actually pointed to my crouch and refered to my precious diamond as a "Hot Pocket." Their egos are still huge and we must break them down and make them the submissive species. the most useful tool for this is to make youtube vidoes faslely accusing gamers of being sexist… we will slander great games like uncharted and farcryyy… this is the liefblood of te modern male. We must assert our authority over them. Between you and myself, we are still powerless against anyone with a fucktool and so we must use fear and

pain to keep these filthy pigs in their place so that we as womankind may prosper.

"What's th eREAL reason tho, Mom?" "Ok," said KKK. I loved the filty man once. His name was

Donald Fagen. He was in an American jazz rock duo called Steely Dan. They enjoyed great critical and commericial success during th e late 1970s and early 1980s before disbanding in 1981. He swore he was done with music, and that I was his one true love. but then, in 1993, the band reunited and they have been touring steadily ever since; they even won a GRammy Award for Album of the Year in 2001. How could he betray me? Ever since, I have despised man .

"i understand now mother." said the noble princes, but in really she was not so sure? ←- formshadowing..(its a literatry device we are discussing in my engrish calss. btw, call me an otaku, but i was thinking why dont they make an anime where there are a bunch of little girls who each represent a diffent retorical device?* like one is metpaahor and one is adjectives… it coudl be coo, it could also be a show on cartoon network, like adventure time or chowder.)

she stared wistfully out the window upon the theater of tyrnanny… dozens of pussywhipped men, men with plugs up their asses, men buried up to their necks used as toilets, beta males whose fathers weped in heaven, stretcing infinitely towerd the horizons on a helltrain of pure pain and a dark red sun shined down.. chief dominatnrixes at the secret metting tomorrow and kn

Princess knkow she had to act...FAST. She snuck out at night (very dark) with some paper towels and cheese. She snuck to where the men labored. At night, they liked to roll in piss and shit, and be warm. She found Tommy, who was rolling around like a dog on a leesh tied to a tree (the chain were still in his ass). Princesst wiped him off with the paper towls and fed him some cheese. He sighed and then farted a very nasty fart that was bigger than any female was capable of doing, ( the fart would often go up the vagina if they were sitting down and then the gas would seep into their bloodstream and kill them (embolism ™ (please don't sue)), thats why girlz don't fart very much) The princess caught a major whiff and recognized the need for men to do such strong and nasty things and was sympathetic towards them . She was sectretly ind loove

"i have an idea, tommy!" she said to tom. "you could cropdust my mom and the other dominatrix bitches and knock them out" "Ok, but to produce some real top-shelf fart, I'll a LOT more ches." Tommy cried ( tomoy was always crying a little bit, because theri were still giant spikes in his asshole, the females did this to punish the males for violating their sacred love caves in such a painfuil way and sometimes even their sacred shit caves which was even more painful).

Princess Rothkowitz imediately returned to the castle pantry and took all kinds of cheses, cheddar, gouda fetta, string, rokfort, pizza, the kind with spicy pieces in it?, whiz, blue, subway kind, filled, and many others . the fat ugly bitrch that was suposed to guard the hallways at night was passed out after fingering herself and accidently hitting the G spot too hhard..) ( scishow on youtube taught me that womenz experince intense orgasms that induce a deep sleep)(the basic kind of vibe in their was like in the harry potter movies when they sneak around the caslte at night with the Map of Footsteps)

Tommy ate it all gredily as the slaves had only ben provided with wheat bread and vegetables up to now. he washed it down with monster energy drink to maximize stomach bubbling. "I'm gonna have to clench pretty hard during my torture sessions tomorrow you know to prevent it from seeping out" "It's going to be ever so hard, Tommy" said the sweet princes who was not like most girls who are vapid cunts, "but you must do it to save Elwood." the princeass realized that womankind and indeed all of humanity would be better off if womankind stayed at home and did the dishes; cooked high-fiber, white foods; cleaned the house; had babies; and tolerated the farts males emitted to display their dominance. She didn't want to become a dom. She wanted to be fucked deep and hard by an arrogant man and wanted to bear his children. She would be a "sub". But she knew that this was the normal kind of sub according to Christianity. She ahd read the banned Bible ™ (replaced with books by Richard Dawkins and stand-up by Bill Maher) and had come to accept the ultimate cumlord Jesus Christ as her savior and would follow Him because she wanted salvation. That meant being a "sub" in the traditional Christian sense. she wanted to get fucked by Jesys so bad. She fantasized about HIs holy cock penetrating her sin cave and purifying it so that she may birth righteous children, even though such thoughts were forbidden by the Bible. she kind of looked like Ana from Frozen if u want to picture her but with aardvark ears and big knockers.

With this newfound realization, Princest sprinted to Tommy. "Let's do this" she said. "Ok" Tommy said, he cried (a little bt).

Meanwhile, Arthur and the clan had been threw many trials to become one with the chicken god. The god however was not satifsied. "fuck you" they all said. "whoa." said the god. Let's pipe down with the 's no need to cursse." "we will curse if we want to ! we have freedom fo speech and we have had it up to here with ur shit! grant us our desire or fuck off, you fake god!" It's true, said chichien itza, i am not a real god. I am Seitan, and I have been doing what's only been done on other worlds. Sell your signs and tokens for monies", said Seitan. "Never!" said the group. There is only one real god, the Christian god. " i knew it" said binke. "noo my atheism said the brane" "it's okay said the chicnke. i can stil grant ur wish and i will. this was all a test of faith"

"what do you wish for?"

"BRING BACK ARTHUS" they all screamed horsely. in unison.

a portal opens….

p.s. in the anime there would be a girl who represented personinfication…. whoa


	6. Day 6

120 Days in Elwood City

Day 6 -

Soundtrak (prologue) - black hole sun - soundgarden, confessions Part 2 - usher, that one song by supertramp - logical?, big willie style, B.Y.O.B [which is bring your own bombs.] by System of a Down Syndrome… AND a night on Bald Mountain by Modest Mouse, regular goat ass - suck my dad, ragtime. By Janis Joplin. Gorillaz - best anime band, Tech N9ine - The Storm, simpsonswave

(pt. 1) Caribean Music(tribal music/ cha-cha) Sonic Adventure 2 Green Forest (Gump)soundtrack PAL version. 8 bit version of Muse - Government Bad - "paint it Black" by the Rolling STone MAgazinze., SharkTale OST (all of it) car sounds ASMR 10 hours girls lip chapstick, Best of Bill Cosby , telly tubbies theme (jk )Big "gong" noise every 6 minutes, ideally you'd be listening while rotating at 14 bpm counterclockwise on a razor (™) scooter equipped with a Turnigy 400 kV brushless electric motor (any one who says that scooters are gayer than skate boards is f*cking STupid.)

Chapter Proloogie:

George (the moose) stared deeped into the abyss of his closet. The closet stared it back. It blinked. "Ha" sayd george. "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo", God wailed softly from within the pitch black closet and died. George was God now. WIth a smirk on his face, he shut the closet door for good (this is a metaphor for leaving religions….when I was 18, I stop going to curch w/ my parents….I was liek, "this is dumb" and my parent was like, "ok, but you can't take back the chef boyardee we donated for the can food drive", and now I sleep in of sunday and it ROCKS!) and turned his attention to the treasure chest sitting on his bed.

He unboxed his 1Up box. Inside, he found wat he had been w8ting 4...an adventure time plush toy, a mario t-shirt, and cool Spartan 117 dog tag with HIS name on it, and several rounds/ clips of ak-47 ammunition. He grasped a bullet in his finger and held it up to thelights. There was a perfect laser cut engraving of Spyro on it. "Authentically…" he soothingly said. He took a clip and to his delight found that it came pre-stacked with 30 rounds of Bullet Buddy ® bullets (he assumed they had spyro and other geekdweeb icons on the them, he wasn't about to empty the clip to check). He carefully set the clips aside, for he did not handle firearm paraphernalia very often (he would soon enough tho)

His Super Geek Box woundnt arrive untill next tuesday… those would have the custom mario bowser shell casing...these would have to do. He turned around, rotating his body around in space, and looked lovingly at his 3D-Printed Tech N9ne gun. He had unboxed it for yotuube but decided to make the video private until the day of his reckoning (which is today). He decided tthat he would have to forgo the bowser casing, and sobbed. He made a hot pocket, and masterbated to his favorite hantai (marge simpsoon Futanari / Dream of the Fisherman's Wife / Iron giant mashup), and he felt better. That hot pocket grew cold and he palpatined it … feeling its coldness, he through it away … "last meal, right?" he smirked. He thought about the other kids munching on breakfasts of Eggo and poptarts, pancakes and syrup, and precious goody milk. "Thos ewill be there last meals als well b/c i'm going to own them at Elwood Middle today..say your prayours …. little one, don't forget my son, to include everyone" …. He started to sing along to Smoke on the WAter by Deep Purple.

His hit list was 10 kilometers long and even 10 kilometers wide. He pulled out a locket with a picture of his father on it. He held up it to his eyeballs and stared. " Fuuuck YOuuu, dead beat." When he was of a tender age, his dad had walk out to get a pack of Prince Albert crimp cut long burning pipe and cigarette tobacco. He never came back. Angerly, he through the locket in the trash and it collided with the dormant Hot Pocket. He loaded his gun and strapped combat knives, and needles to his boots. He looked on the mirror (looking glass) and stealed himself.

He heard a soft groan from the closet. Impatiently, he stomped over to the closet, threw open the door, and turned on the light. Inside his barren, cavernous closet lay God who was in his death throes. Geroge sadly smiled and knelt down next to the writhing figure. "It ends here Wally. Goodbye". He stepped on the neck of God/Wally until he stopped moving. Then he unfurled his darkness and prepared to inflict his pain on the whole city… the whole world.

He stepped onto the sidewalk and was run over by a limousine (nod to Quendall Tarantula). He had the misfortune to live after it crushed his pelvis and everything beneath. Trailing blood, he tried to crawl off the street when he saw a lone figure approaching. The lone figure resolved into Wally/God who stood above his pathetic and broken form. Wally/God smiled and said to him… "It ends here George. Goodbye."

Picked up the broken george by the blood crotcch… and in that last flickerin' instant, he felt joy.

Part 1:

Muffu looked out the back of the window. "Was that the moose? What a fag" She turned around to see george dead on road...road killed. "Fuck" she said. "Help me with this shit, Binky". Binky pulled over and got out of the car. Tehy both walked over to the ded boody. "Wutre we gun do (south accent)?" said Binkky. "Put him in the back, you dumbfuk!" she spat. "All right, all right, Miss Crosswire, jus cawm yer herses while i do this". He picked up gorge's limp body and was rewarded with a wet splat as JOrge's legs fell to the pavement and caused a bowel explosion.

"Oh mai lawd, hees as loose as a kerncawb in a kernhole in a wind turbine in a polar bear beehiive" Binky exclaimed. "Ew, Ew, just pick up the legs and thrown them in the back too". "Alrighty, mizz crosswire" Binky said. He hurredly threw the legs and the now much lighter rest of Gorge in the back of the limo and slammed the trunk. "Oooooooooooohhhh doooogggiieee, that's gonna stink to high heaven when we get him outta of teh back. He lookin as chicken-eyed as a cock-nosed rooster singing a negro spiritual and dancin the negro jig at negro church in his negro pants." Binky remarked. "I trust you'll fucking clean it out then?" Muffy asked. "You got it, mizz crosswire" Binky said.

"You keep shut about this...If you don't, ill tell everyone you raped me, you dumb fucking oaf" muffiy hissed. Binky 's eyes went AWOoga and he started rapidly running back and forth.. And breathing hard. Muffie tried to calm him down with a peek at her muffin, but this onely exasersebated the situation. As he began spinning out of control and rolling on the bloody pavement, muffyy looked up and saw… car.

BAM...Muffmuff and binky were thrown 50 feet by that car. Who was in the car? It was Rainburn and The bRain. This was a preqeul to an earlier chapter (im not sure which( where the brain is driving a car with rat dick in his brain. I tricked you,

epilog-

Muffwitz was impaled o;nto a tree; her eyeballs were squeezed like freesh sauagaes. He bodie was cut in half like when a loaf of bread or an apple or some wood or a bone or a bootle is cut into tow pieces.

Binky technically died of diabetes. His family had a long historiy of compliications due to diabetes. As he was flying through the air...he had not been monitoring his blood suger levels that day...acute ketoacidosis had resulted in cerebral edema and he died mid-flight. When he landed he exploded upon imact witht the ground. His faimly put a little wooden cross one of the front yards to rememember him by.

Buster was watching through binoculers and jerking the WHOEL TIME. "wow" he said as cum splatterd on the wall below the window in fron of his dickie. He closed his eyes and said "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" as the last of his rabbit cum stained his wall. "BUSTER!", Buster's mom yelled. "Did you just ruin the fucking wallpaper again, you horny little shit?!". "I pay a goddamned lot of money to replace the wallpaper you ruin every goddam month you little shit. Do you think I like dipping into my retirement to clena up your messes because your deadbeat dad ran off?" "but, but, Moommyyy.." buster stammered. "Why don't we just paint our walls? Who has wallpaper in our year, 2017" "Time for a fucking spanking, you smart-ass little shit.". Buster's mom shrieked. Buster closed his eyes and imagined what would BionicBunny do. He ran and crashed through the window just as his mother slammed his bedroom door open. He pretended he was Bionic Bunny as he flew towards the ground, for the briefest of moments, he imagined he could fly, imagined he could escape his hateful, abusive mother. But it was not meant to be. He landed with a splat on the ground below. Blood poured from his nose and his mouth as he lay lifele

ss on the lawn.

Arthur and Arthus came by and scooped up some of the blood. "Is it cum?" "No." and they poured it into teh gutter. "We will have to look elsewhere for the precious cummmmmmmmmm". They saudi. That's the endgin.


End file.
